The kiss of the death
by KaoBlackGirl
Summary: En mi historia salen KK, MA, TA, MS, y etc P Ayuda espiritual cap 3, Arcangel Sanosuke al rescate xD
1. Chapter 1

**The kiss of the death**

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear historias.

-... -: Indican cuando los personajes conversan.

-"..."-: Pensamiento de los personajes.

_cursiva :_ Significa cuando los personajes, están soñando o recordando algo.

-------- : Inicio y terminación de Flash-back.

: Esto significa cuando estoy cambiando de un lugar a otro es para que no se confundan

_**Resumen: **La historia hebrea dice que cuando Dios nuestro creador, dio vida a los primeros seres vivientes fueron Adán y Lilith, ambos hechos de barro y huesos, sin embargo Lilith, abandono a su esposo Adán, el cual desolado pidió ayuda a Dios, quien al verlo tan triste, un día que Adán se encontraba dormido extrajo una costilla, de este creando a Eva la mujer de su vida... desde entonces la gente dice que Lilith es un demonio o mas bien una mujer vampiro._

Muy bien un poco de historia la verdad es que trate de hacerlo lo menos latosa posible P pero en este relato se basa mi Fic, era necesario explicar eso para que entiendan Lilith fue expulsada del paraíso y desde entonces nadie sabe de su existencia.

* * *

Bien aquí explicare el papel que tendrá cada uno de los personajes

Lilith en mi historia es Kaoru...

Adán es Shozo (el que peleaba con Sanosuke lo recuerdan XD)

Y Eva es Sayo...

Los demás personajes los habitare en el fic mas adelante,,, en fin comenzare mi historia espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

**The kiss of the death**

_Chapter one:_

_...Waking up of a goddess..._

* * *

Metallium, Diciembre de 1799

Era de noche en la ciudad de Metallium, la luna era color rojizo, hacia ya nueve días que era de ese color, sin preocuparse ya que los astrólogos solo decían que podía significar un cambio climático, los mortales celebraban el comienzo de un nuevo año, sin imaginarse lo que en estos momentos estaba sucediendo en el inframundo Alkalium...

* * *

Alkalium

- Descendientes y seguidores de mi hermana Kaoru! Hoy es la novena luna sangrienta en el mundo, emerjan de la tierra con su sed de sangre, ya llego el tiempo en que nosotros invadamos la tierra y los mortales nos teman!!_ – _Una bella joven pelinegra, de bellos ojos color esmeralda, vestía un lujoso vestido rojo sangre al estilo de Dama antigua, con una cinta de seda que cruzaba su pequeña cintura, su cabello atado con una cinta roja en una trenza larga.  
En su mano llevaba la espada de drixeuxs**(N.A**: Es una espada de plata que debilita mucho a un vampiro al ser atacado por esta, mas que cualquier otra cosa de plata, con la cual corta levemente su muñeca provocando que la sangre fluyera y cayera en una clase de escudo donde el medio yace un dragón de fuego... el escudo se comienza a partir en dos, dejando ver una especie de subterráneo donde se encontraban mas de 100 ataúd de vampiros, los cuales habían sido despertados, y ahora se encontraban sedientos de sangre, se levantan de sus aposentos y vuelan hacia la salida del subterráneo, al salir de este ven a la bella joven pelinegra, y sin dudarlo los 150 vampiros que se encontraban allí se inclinaron ante la presencia de la joven.  
– Muy bien queridos hermanos, hoy al fin ah llegado el día en que podremos liderar de nuevo, estoy segura que no muchos saben quien soy, mi nombre es Misao, y soy hermana de nuestra Lord Kaoru, para despertar a nuestra Lord, necesito que traigan a 3 jovencitas puras, esta misión es muy importante y la dejare a cargo de ti Zandock, solo tienes esta noche para hacerlo así que vete ya- finalizo Misao, arreglo su collar de perlas, - Y ustedes súbditos pueden ir a alimentarse – diciendo esto desaparece en una especie de nube negra.

* * *

Metallium

Los habitantes como tradición de la ciudad todos se reunían en el centro de la ciudad en una pequeña plaza que se encontraba allí, para así cuando fueran las 12: 00 p.m darse entre todos los conocidos y desconocidos un abrazo amistoso de comienzo de nuevo año.

- Feliz año amor!!! – dijo una mujer muy bella, abrazando a un joven pelirrojo besándolo justo a las 12:00 p.m – nuestro amor será para siempre!!!

- Si, hasta el final de nuestros días Tomoe, recuerda que ya pronto nos casaremos- Kenshin, dijo muy alegre abrazando a su novia, mirando el cielo que era iluminado por hermosos fuegos artificiales.

- Kenshin, que es eso negro que esta en el cielo!! – pregunto asombrada Tomoe, sin quitar la vista del cielo.

- No sé, creo que es una persona- dijo Kenshin, observando que cada vez se acercaba mas a la multitud, que se encontraba asombrada, por el extraño suceso.

- AHHHHH, es un monstruo!!! Un bebedor de sangre, corran!!! – gritó una mujer despavorida, mientras corría como loca, la multitud al cabo de unos segundos logro entender las palabras de la mujer, provocando que todos huyeran hacia todas direcciones y sin rumbo fijo, muchos chocaban unos con otros, mujeres caían al suelo con sus hijos en brazos.

- Mortales, hoy ustedes serán mi alimento!!! – Zandock, dijo desde el cielo, acercándose velozmente a una mujer que se encontraba en el suelo, y que se había fracturado el talón, en un instante ya la tenía sujetada del cuello, y al segundo ya estaba disfrutando del deleitante sabor a sangre de jovencitas.

Así comenzó la lluvia de sangre en Metallium, algunos se salvaban y otros eran mordidos fatalmente por vampiros.

- Jajaja, ustedes tres señoritas vendrán conmigo!! Velozmente golpea a cada una de las jovencitas en él estomago dejándolas inconscientes, - Muy bien caballeros, me retiro ha ver a mi amada – dijo Zandock, mirando con una sonrisa maquiavélica, la masacre que tenían los vampiros. Sin dejar de sonreír desaparece, en un humo negro.

* * *

Alkalium.

En el centro de la ciudad de Alkalium, se encontraban las ruinas de un castillo abandonado, a simple vista se sentía un aire escalofriante, en el techo del castillo en cada borde se encontraban 4 estatuas en forma de gárgolas gigantes, a medida que Misao se acercaba al castillo, este iba recuperando su forma original, la enorme puerta principal se abría lentamente, cuando esta ya estuvo enfrente de la puerta, se abrió completamente, entro en el castillo, viendo de entrada una sala decorada al estilo antiguo, con pieles de osos como alfombras, cabezas de ciervos en las paredes como trofeos, cuadros con fotografías, de humanos descuartizados, en la escalera principal se encontraba una especie de alfombra roja, que la cubría completamente, los bordes de la escalera eran de oro, la gigantesca mesa donde podían sentarse a comer 50 personas. Misao seguía caminando hasta que llego hasta la alfombra de piel de oso, se inclino y quito la alfombra lentamente, encontrando una especie de puerta de metal, tomo su collar de perlas, y lo coloco sobre la puerta, esta giro de un lado hacia otro, abriéndose finalmente y dejando ver una enorme escalera de madera ya gastada con el tiempo.

- Al fin, lideraremos este mundo, querida hermana, - se dijo Misao, bajando lentamente la escalera, al pisar ya al ultimo peldaño, el sitio deja ver un calabozo, donde en el medio se encontraba un lujoso ataúd forrado en tela de reno rojo y con encajes de oro. – Zadock baja pronto, ya quiero que mi hermana reviva! – Misao, dijo muy contenta sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba ya que con solo sentir la respiración de este supo que era él.

- Muy bien, - Bajo las escaleras con las tres jovencitas una cargada en su espalda y las otras dos en sus brazos, termino de bajar y se puso delante del ataúd.

- Ya estas lista hermana!! por fin despertarás!!- gritó Misao, acercándose también al ataúd.

* * *

Metallium

- Tomoe! Ven escondámonos aquí en la alcantarilla, - Kenshin, dijo jalándola hábilmente de la cintura, antes de que se escapara hacia otro lado.

- Esta bien, pero espera ahí viene Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, Aoshi!! Aquí escóndanse con nosotros!! – Tomoe, gritó levantando una de sus muñecas, para que la viesen.

- Ok – dijeron todos al unísono, corriendo rápidamente hacia la alcantarilla, la cual se encontraba abierta ya que Kenshin, había levantado la tapa, todos entraron sigilosamente para que ningún vampiro los fuese ha ver.

- Oigan ustedes creen que sea cierto que los vampiros, no pueden salir de día? – preguntó curiosamente, Yahiko, que aun no comprendía muy bien la situación.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, esos demonios, aparecieron después de 500 años, que estuvieron completamente dormidos, vamos a tener que ver hacer algún tipo de organización caza vampiros, - Kenshin, dijo preocupado ya que realmente no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban porque realmente no creía que fueran como los describen las historietas.

- De todas formas tendremos que escondernos aquí hasta que desaparezcan esas bestias – Tomoe, afirmo como si nadie supiera eso.

* * *

Alkalium.

- Muy bien comenzaremos con el ritual, - Misao, abre el ataúd donde se ve el rostro de una bella joven durmiendo placidamente, toma la daga que se encontraba al lado de Kaoru y pincha su dedo haciendo caer una gota de su sangre en la boca de la joven, - Hermana, abre los ojos, aquí hemos traído alimento para tu despertar- diciendo esto toma a la primera jovencita que aun se encontraba desmayada, cortándole las venas de la muñeca y haciendo caer la sangre en sus labios nuevamente, Kaoru finalmente abre sus ojos...

* * *

Metallium

Los jóvenes aun escondidos en la alcantarilla dejan de oír los gritos de la gente, causándole curiosidad al pelirrojo decide, salir del escondite a ver que sucede...

- "Los vampiros se están marchando, por qué?, será que esta sucediendo algo peor" – Kenshin, penaba mientras observaba como los bebedores de sangre desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche...

_Continuara..._

_¿Qué sucederá ahora que la Reina de los vampiros ah despertado¿Qué harán Kenshin y los demás para proteger a los mortales?, bueno eso lo sabrán mas adelante..._

* * *

Muy bien este fic es basado en la historia de lilith y algunos nombres de videojuegos y cosas xD de todo eso se me ocurrió mi fic. 

Otra leve explicación, Metallium es donde habitan los mortales, y Alkalium es donde habitaba Kaoru en la antigüedad, en fin son nombres algo ficticios, pero así es mi fic, mas adelante se vera un poco mas la participación de cada personaje.

Dejen rewies y de antemano gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic...

Este primer capítulo fue como una introducción si tienen ideas no duden en decírmelas

_**Atte : KaoBlackGirl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear historias.

-... -: Indican cuando los personajes conversan.

-"..."-: Pensamiento de los personajes.

_cursiva :_ Significa cuando los personajes, están soñando o recordando algo.

-------- : Inicio y terminación de Flash-back.

_**Resumen: **La historia hebrea dice que cuando Dios nuestro creador, dio vida a los primeros seres vivientes fueron Adán y Lilith, ambos hechos de barro y huesos, sin embargo Lilith, abandono a su esposo Adán, el cual desolado pidió ayuda a Dios, quien al verlo tan triste, un día que Adán se encontraba dormido extrajo una costilla, de este creando a Eva la mujer de su vida... desde entonces la gente dice que Lilith es un demonio o mas bien una mujer vampiro..._

* * *

**The kiss of the death**

_Chapter two:_

_...Looking help..._

* * *

Metallium

- Por que se están marchando? – Preguntó Tomoe, que recién salía de la alcantarilla para ver lo que sucedía.

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo – Responde el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del cielo

- Ya sé, quien nos puede ayudar Himura, pero nos queda un largo viaje por hacer... – dijo un joven de cabello negro, quien recién se incorporaba a la conversación.

- Así quien? – Kenshin, pregunto curioso, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta no le iba a agradar del todo.

- Tu padrastro Seijuro Hiko, es nuestra única salvación, él sabrá que hacer con esta amenaza o por lo menos nos explicara que es lo que buscan o algo así- Aoshi, respondió serenamente ya que no quería alterar a los mas jóvenes, salió de la alcantarilla, dice y apuntando hacia la dirección de unas montañas – El camino es hacia el oeste, en el pueblo de los cristianos Arthram. – finalizo mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Kenshin, si es nuestra única salvación creo que deberás olvidar aquellas diferencias que tienes con él – dice Tae, quien recién salía de la alcantarilla- Además es la humanidad quien corre peligro no solo nosotros

- Es cierto Ken-san, yo creo que iré por un poco de medicina por cualquier cosa, nunca esta demás- agrego Megumi, quien todavía se encontraba escondida, en la alcantarilla.

- Esta bien, pero antes de marchar vamos a buscar armamento ya que no creo que sea muy fácil llegar allí con aquellos vampiros volando libremente, ahí que protegernos con armas de plata, vamos! – Kenshin, dijo firmemente mirando a todos con una sonrisa cálida, ya que no podía dejar que su orgullo le hiciera perder lo que más quería "Tomoe".

Poco a poco el cielo se iba aclarando, todo indicaba que el sol saldría en un par de horas, los siete jóvenes se alejaban de su escondite y tomaban distintas direcciones.

- Muy bien chicos, nos vemos aquí enfrente de la panadería en dos horas mas, Kenshin, Aoshi y Yahiko buscaran armas para protegernos de esos demonios, y nosotras nos encargaremos de llevar alimento, ropa y medicina, nos veremos al rato- Megumi, mas que una idea se escucho como una orden, pero como todos estaban en una situación critica no prestaron atención al tono imperioso de la joven.

- Muy bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado, nos encontraremos en 2 horas nada mas ni nada menos, ok? Adiós amor nos estaremos viendo – diciendo esto el pelirrojo besa a su novia, y sin pensarlo dos veces se marcharon a la dirección contraria de las mujeres.

* * *

Alkalium

Zadock y Misao, observaban como Kaoru devoraba la sangre de las tres jovencitas, como un animal hambriento que al ser despertado de su hibernación de mil años lo único que deseaba era comer, ya que realmente ellos la deberían haber despertado hace ya quinientos años, pero no pudieron despertarla por un pequeño gran problema, ahora Lord Kaoru, se encontraba despierta la primera mujer vampiro del mundo...

- Misao, acércate – dijo la suave voz de la joven que se encontraba con su vestido negro, con bordados de oro, y su piel llena de sangre, Misao sin querer desobedecer se acerco rápidamente haciendo una leve inclinación, Kaoru entonces prosiguió- En que año estamos?

- En el año 1800, ya estamos en el primer día de este... – Misao fue interrumpida por el brazo de una de las jovencitas que casi le golpea la cabeza.

- Que dices!!! Yo debería haber despertado hace ya 500 años, por eso ahora me encuentro débil, débil para enfrentar a... - Kaoru, dijo molesta, y quedándose completamente en silencio, se levanto de su ataúd, miro a Zandock y dice – Tu que haces aquí, la sangre de Misao, me hizo ver imágenes en las que por tu culpa no pudieron despertarme hace quinientos años, por un descuido tuyo!!, ahora dame una buena explicación- Kaoru, dijo acercándose al joven y agarrándolo del cuello, enterró lentamente sus uñas en este produciendo que el joven gimiera de dolor- Para dejarte vivir, insecto.

- No fue culpa mía mi Lord, fue... culpa de Shishio... - finalizo el joven con la respiración agitada completamente, cayo al suelo duramente ya que la joven lo había soltado...

- "Shishio"- pensó Kaoru, arreglándose un mechón travieso que se había puesto sin permiso en su rostro.

* * *

Metallium

Los jóvenes ya habían llegado al punto donde se debían encontrar con las mujeres, quienes se estaban tardando mucho, pero a lo lejos pudieron divisar, que ellas venían a toda velocidad arriba de caballos los cuales eran cuatro...

- Vaya! Que buena idea chicas, así nos tardaremos menos- Kenshin, dijo acercándose, llegando Tomoe, al lado de su novio se baja y lo abraza rápidamente.

- Kenshin, el doctor Gensai y las niñas estaban muertas!! – Tomoe, dijo esto ultimo con voz ahogada, abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo.

- Es cierto... - Tsubame se limito a decir, ya que no sabia ni que decir ni que hablar.

- No quiero oírme insensible, pero es hora de marcharnos, ya después cuando regresemos los sepultaremos como se debe- Aoshi, dijo con voz dura, y sin darse vuelta a mirar a las jóvenes se subió a uno de los caballos, y empezó a galopar en dirección a las montañas.

- Aoshi no tiene sentimientos verdad?- pregunto sentida Tomoe, que miraba como la figuraba del joven se alejaba

- No es eso Tomoe, él tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí, así que chicas Tomoe tú anda en aquel caballo con Tae, tu Yahiko te vas con Tsubame y en este vamos no ahí tiempo que perder!! – Kenshin, grito de forma animosa ya que no quería ver caras tristes ahora que debían ser fuertes.

- Muy bien!!! – dijeron todos al unísono, obedeciendo a Kenshin, todos se subieron en sus respectivos caballos, y empezaron a galopar en la dirección que se dirigía Aoshi, al cual lograron alcanzarlo ya que este se había detenido.

- Que bueno que llegan- Aoshi, dijo con una expresión que se veía muy satisfactoria.

* * *

Arthram

- Señor Saito, me acaban de informar que la ciudad del este, en la que habitan los mortales comunes y corrientes, fue atacada por una especie de hombres voladores, los cazadores Lich, fueron a rescatar sobrevivientes- termino de informar, un hombre ya de edad regordete, con su bigote negro, y una extraña túnica del mismo color, igual que la de Saito solo que esta tenía el símbolo de un sol, que simbolizaba la exterminación de las criaturas del mal.

- Muy bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de enseñarles a mis alumnos a defenderse de esas bestias bebe sangre- finalizo Saito, encendiendo su cigarrillo, se giro para mirar el paisaje que se veía a través de su enorme ventana. – Quiero que mandes a llamar al líder de los cazadores Lich-

- Sí señor, - el gordito, puso su mano delante de la frente y salió de la oficina de Saito.

* * *

Alkalium

- Kaoru, quien es Shishio? – Misao, preguntó curiosa al ver el gesto de sorpresa en la cara de su hermana por la pregunta.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora ya mas tarde te explicare, te encargare dos cosas, Misao, la primera es que me traigas un vestido mas cómodo, lo segundo es que quiero que me entregues esa espada de Driexuxs y lo tercero es que reúnas a todos los súbditos, en el castillo, y que les digas que no salgan de aquí al menos que yo lo diga- Finalizo Kaoru, elevándose sobre la escalera de madera.

- Si, como tu digas! – Misao, dijo muy contenta, subiendo de la misma manera que su hermana la escalera- Pero que harás ahora querida hermana?- Preguntó curiosa la joven observando que su hermana estaba peinando su cabello, y pintando sus labios rojos.

- Iré a visitar un lugar que hace tiempo no veo, volveré pronto- dijo Kaoru, pero al intentar salir, del castillo, Misao la sujeta del brazo.

- No puedes salir ahora, esta amaneciendo- Misao, dijo exaltada sin soltar el brazo de su hermana.

- Misao, no seas tonta, por algo soy la reina, tengo mas poderes que cualquier vampiro, tú cuando cumplas 600 años, podrá volar con la misma agilidad que yo, recuerda que por haber sido desterrada del paraíso, mi verdadera naturaleza es ser un ángel caído con naturaleza demoníaca- Kaoru, finalizo su explicación, y Misao soltó de su brazo, y vio como desaparecía en el cielo ahora celeste.

* * *

_Lilith fue desterrada del paraíso, por lo cual es dos seres a la vez al salir del paraíso llego a Alkalium como un Ángel, pero al cambiar su forma espiritual se convirtió en algo llamado un ángel vampiro, es decir un híbrido, de día Lilith puede caminar como un ángel, y de noche ella es un vampiro, si hubiese un eclipse de luna o de sol, ella es un simple mortal...

* * *

_Metallium

En las afueras de metallium se encontraban Kenshin, Tae, Megumi, Tomoe, Aoshi, Yahiko y Tsubame, esperando que se abriera la gigantesca puerta de plata que se encontraba delante de ellos... lentamente se comenzó abrir dejando ver a un señor de unos cuarenta y tanto años de larga cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta alta...

- Vaya tu de nuevo por aquí?- el hombre preguntó sarcástico, mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes en especial al pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a el.

- Hiko, no estoy para tus sarcasmos, nuestra ciudad fue devastada por esos bebe sangre, y hemos venido aquí a pedir ayuda- Kenshin dijo molesto por la actitud de su padrastro, odiaba esa actitud que tenia para hacer sentir inferior a los demás.

- Esos bebe sangre se llaman vampiros, pero si requieres mi ayuda tendrás que vencerme en una batalla. – Hiko dijo desafiante, empuñando la espada que tenía en su cinturón.

- Muy bien, - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su padrastro con una de las espadas que había traído para protegerse, la empuño y comenzó con uno de sus ataques aéreos, que fue esquivado fácilmente por el hombre, los jóvenes que lo acompañaban lo miraban expectantes, Hiko usa su espada en un ataque lateral, provocando que Kenshin sangrara en uno de sus brazos, el pelirrojo molesto ataque veloz y hábilmente a su oponente, con uno de sus ataques mas fuertes, Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki, el cual decide utilizarlo con sutileza para no matar al hombre... Hiko cae al suelo por el impulso de tal ataque, dejando a todos los jóvenes sorprendidos, Kenshin envaina la espada y respirando dificultosamente, se acerca a Hiko – Muy bien te he vencido ahora cumpliras con tu parte del plan- Kenshin, dijo esto en un tono amenazador.

- Si ya lo se, entren les contare un pequeño relato.- Hiko, se pone de pie con dificultad, y caminando lentamente entran todos los jóvenes con los caballos, armas y equipaje.

* * *

Ultrol

- "Al fin he llegado, se nota que esta ciudad ah estado desierta hace siglos, en fin tengo que cerciorarme de que no haya sido interrumpido el sueño de Shishio" – Kaoru, pensaba mientras caminaba por las ruinas de una ciudad, que se veía como el lugar perfecto para que vivieran espíritus malignos, lo cual no producía ningún tipo de temor en la joven, avanzo hasta llegar a una especie de caverna de fuego, que se encontraba escondida abajo de la tierra... Kaoru bajo sin pensarlo dos veces el calor le afectaba, pero no tanto, si ella estuviera convertida en vampiro esto la habría sofocado, el lugar estaba construido de roca y fuego,,, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que llego a una especie de tumba, al llegar ahí...

- OH no Shishio no esta!!!! – Kaoru, dijo exaltada produciendo que la salida se cerrase frente a sus ojos...

* * *

Arthram

- Señor Hiko lo estaba buscando!!! El señor Saito quiere hablar con usted- dijo el mismo gordito que platicaba con Saito hace poco.

- Wow, si Saito quiere hablar conmigo, es por que realmente lo que esta sucediendo con los vampiros lo tiene preocupado, bueno muchachos acompáñenme- Hiko, dijo autoritario, siguiendo al gordito que no protesto para nada porque fueran los jovencitos, finalmente llegaron a una especie de oficina exótica. El gordito golpea la puerta de la oficina, abriéndose sola la puerta, los jóvenes y Hiko entran.

- Que bueno que accedió a venir Hiko, quienes son ellos? – Saito, pregunto molesto por la presencia de extraños en su oficina.

- Es mi hijo Kenshin y sus amigos, ahora el tema es que quieres que los Lich y los caza vampiros se unan no es cierto?- Pregunto sin meditar Hiko, ya que no era necesario adivinar para saber lo que le iba a decir Saito.

- Así es, la amenaza es peor de lo que cree Hiko, el ataque de los vampiros es porque Kaoru, la reina de esa especie, ah despertado y esto podría causar la destrucción de los mortales. – Saito, respondió encendiendo un cigarrillo y mostrándoles escrituras antiguas que estaban en un pergamino ya maltratado por los años. – Estas escrituras están hace mil años, cuando empezó la primera civilización de mortales, la historia dice que Shishio también despertaría, por lo tanto si no detenemos esto antes que este demonio despierte será el fin- dijo Saito con gravedad y extraña preocupación.

- Pero quien es Shishio?- Kenshin, pregunto curioso integrándose a la conversación.

- Shishio es el Rey del infierno, Ultrol, donde habitan un sin fin de criaturas malignas, en la antigüedad, cuando Kaoru fue desterrada conoció a este tipo con quien consiguió el temor absoluto de los humanos.

_Continuara..._

_¿Qué pasara con los mortales¿Será tan fuerte Shishio, para que le teman tanto?_

* * *

_Cuando Lilith llego a Alkalium se encontró con un ser que había tenido casi el mismo destino que ella, él era Samael, el ángel que traiciono a Dios con su avaricia, y como Lilith fue desterrado, en la actualidad Samael, es el Diablo rey del infierno, Lilith y Samael sostuvieron un romance...

* * *

_Muy bien la segunda parte de mi fic, espero les agrade, y que me mande rewies con ideas, criticas, felicitaciones y dudas o lo que quieran será muy bien aceptado P 

**Agradecimientos:**

Hitokiri angel: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, y que bueno que te haya gustado el intro, espero esta segunda parte también te agrade.

Gabyhyatt: A mí también me llamo la atención la historia de Lilith por eso estoy escribiendo algo entre medio ficticio, y cosas reales, en fin si tienes alguna idea me dices.

Los veo en el próximo capítulo gracias por todo

_**Atte: KaoBlackGirl**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear historias.

-... -: Indican cuando los personajes conversan.

-"..."-: Pensamiento de los personajes.

_cursiva :_ Significa cuando los personajes, están soñando o recordando algo.

-------- : Inicio y terminación de Flash-back.

_**Resumen: **La historia hebrea dice que cuando Dios nuestro creador, dio vida a los primeros seres vivientes fueron Adán y Lilith, ambos hechos de barro y huesos, sin embargo Lilith, abandono a su esposo Adán, el cual desolado pidió ayuda a Dios, quien al verlo tan triste, un día que Adán se encontraba dormido extrajo una costilla, de este creando a Eva la mujer de su vida... desde entonces la gente dice que Lilith es un demonio o mas bien una mujer vampiro..._

* * *

**The kiss of the death.**

_Chapter tree:_

_...Spiritual help..._

* * *

Metallium.

- Que imagen tan extraña se me vino a la mente – Kaoru, se dijo sobresaltada tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio de su vuelo, pero el caso era que en realidad verse en esa situación la atemorizaba mucho. – Pero bueno ahora estoy en la ciudad de los mortales, convertida de ángel, que contrariedad caramba!, - descendiendo suavemente observo que había muy poca gente en la ciudad, descendió más rápido por detrás de un árbol, no sabia porque pero esta vez no quería causar ningún tipo de conmoción. Ya escondida detrás del árbol, alguien logro sobresaltarla al sentir una mano tibia en su hombro.

- Jovencita, que haces aquí todavía acaso estas perdida o eres extranjera? – Un hombre de cabello negro, le pregunto curioso, ya que no podía creer que la joven se encontrara con tanta calma.

- Ehh... si soy extranjera... es que acaso algo malo sucedió aquí, por que todos se marchan?- Kaoru, pregunto con una sonrisa angelical, que hizo que el hombre no se pudiera resistir a responderle.

- Pues claro, unos bebedores de sangre, hace muy poco salieron del infierno para matarnos, - El hombre al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta de la jovencita, pensó que aquella se encontraba muy asusta, para poder hablar así que prosiguió- si quieres vienes conmigo y mi esposa, iremos a la ciudad de Arthram, allá se encuentran todos los sobrevivientes de esta ciudad, - dijo el hombre de forma gentil para que la joven no pensara que el la estaba engañando.

- "Mmm quien habrá dado esa maldita orden, de ataquen a los humanos que quieran, ahora tendremos que alimentarnos de ratas" – Pensó disgustada la joven sin evitar poner gestos de molestia en su rostro, asustando un poco al hombre que la observaba.

- Entonces que harás?- Pregunto nuevamente el hombre, ya que no sabia precisamente lo que iba a ser aquella jovencita.

- Ehh... no se preocupe por mi señor, regresare a mi pueblo lo antes posible, gracias- Kaoru, dijo en un tono amable, y sin decir nada mas decidió avanzar hacia el sur, " Oh pero que idiota soy, ya iba a ir a discutir con mis súbditos, igual encontraremos mas mortales, pero esta vez tendremos que ser precavidos, "- Kaoru, se contento mucho, claro no se podía culpar por no haber llegado a esa conclusión desde el principio ya que dormir mucho, ya le había afectado el cerebro.

* * *

Alkalium.

- "Yo he sido uno de los más leales de Lord Kaoru, sin embargo ella se atreve a agredirme, tengo mucho coraje" – Zandock, pensaba molesto no podía creer que Kaoru fuera tan mala agradecida con él, aun no subía del lugar donde se encontraba dormida Kaoru, pero sus pensamientos y tranquilidad no duraron mucho. Ya que Misao, curiosa descendió del primer piso a ver que tanto hacia.

- Porque tan pensativo, acaso tienes miedo de que Kaoru te mate, jajaja- Misao, rió burlonamente, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Zandock.

- Un día Misao, tu y tu hermana pagaran todo lo que han hecho- Zandock dijo molesto, subiendo la escalera rápidamente.

- " Las cosas se están dificultando mucho, mejor dormiré un rato, ya que este día será muy largo, maldito Zandock creo que será mejor que lo eliminemos antes que nos traicione," – Misao, pensó molesta al recordar el comentario de ese insolente, tomo una pequeña perla que tenia incrustada en su vestido, arrojándola al suelo, produciendo que de esta saliera, un bello ataúd negro, de tercio pelo.

* * *

Arthram.

- Pero no se alarmen, aun podemos pedir la ayuda de los arcángeles cercanos a Dios, - Aoshi, dijo tranquilo, ya que había oído, que hace mil y tantos años, los humanos habían sido ayudados por aquellas maravillosas fuerzas espirituales.

- Es verdad, pero tendremos que ofrecer algo en las montañas de Alkalium, es algo muy arriesgado, lo peor de todo es que una mujer pura, tendrá que pedir el favor y no creo que entre las presentes haya alguna con esas condiciones- Saito, dijo algo decepcionado, percatándose que las presentes lo miraban indignadas.

- Pues si de eso se trata entonces yo iré, y Kenshin me protegerá cierto amor?- Tomoe, dijo muy alegre y segura de sus palabras, esperando la respuesta de su prometido.

- Eh claro, pero aun así es muy arriesgado, creo que lo apropiado sería que alguien mas fuera conmigo, que dices Aoshi?- Kenshin, pregunto al apuesto hombre pelinegro, sin perder la vista de este.

- Esta bien, pero debemos marchar ya, necesitamos cuatro corderos, - Aoshi, dijo mirando a Saito, ya que en realidad él sabía si se encontraban esos sagrados animales en esta pequeña aldea.

- Si, los ahí, vayan a prepararse con armas y algo no podemos ir todos porque llamaremos mucho la atención, no puedo ser en pleno día tiene que ser cuando sé este oscureciendo – Agrego Saito, levantándose de su asiento, y mirando la ventana, y observando el cielo – Si, van hoy no se tardaran mucho ya que por suerte o desgracia los pueblos se encuentran todos juntos, - Saito, termino de decir.

- Muy bien entonces tendré que degollar cuatro corderos y la sangre de estos se las pasare en una cantimplora que deberán vaciar en cuatro rocas cercanas de la montaña alkalium, y después de esto ya podrán pedir su petición – Hiko, dijo antes de salir de la oficina de Saito.

- Entonces Aoshi, vamos a revisar nuestras armas...

- Espera, si vas a Alkalium, no pueden ir con juguetes de metal, tus armas deben ser de plata, de lo contrario se te dificultara bastante eliminar a esos vampiros, si es que por milagro no son atacados- Saito, interviniendo en lo que decía el pelirrojo, del marco de la ventana se acerco a una pequeña alfombra que tenía la cual quito y se dejo ver una pequeña puerta de madera, la cual abrió con una llave que tenía en su bolsillo, todos quedaron asombrados cuando Saito abrió la pequeña puerta y dejo ver un sin fin de armas de plata.

- Estas armas podrían servir para un ejercito completo- Yahiko, dijo sin poder guardar su impresión.

- Muy bien ahí elijan las que más le favorezcan, y tu niño, vendrás a entrenar con nuestra patrulla de caza vampiros, y de la patrulla de Hiko, los lich – Saito, finalizo saliendo de la oficina acompañado del niño.

- Y nosotras que haremos? – Megumi, preguntó algo decepcionada, ya que siempre era excluida de todo.

- Megumi tu, Tae y Tsubame, podrían ayudar a las personas sobrevivientes que fueron heridas de alguna u otra forma por esta plaga.- Kenshin, dijo con una sonrisa suave, ya que él sabía muy bien el temperamento de la joven y bella mujer, y no quería en estos momentos tener algún tipo de discusión.

- Esta bien – Megumi, accedió sin darle mas vueltas al asunto- Entonces vamos a visitar a los sobrevivientes, talvez encontremos a algún chico guapo que ayudar jojojo- dijo la joven con su risa de zorro, que asusto a sus compañeras de trabajo, pero sin mas demora salieron del cuarto.

- Tomoe... – Kenshin, se acerco a la joven que permanecía en silencio – Si no te sientes capacitada para esta misión, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí ya veremos como solucio... – el pelirrojo fue callado, por un dedo que le obstruyo seguir hablando.

- No te preocupes amor, si algo bueno ahí en mi es que soy una mujer fuerte, así que vamos donde Hiko, - Tomoe, dijo en un débil tono de orgullo, la verdad es que si la situación le asustaba bastante y no por el hecho de que ella haría de sacerdotisa si no porque podrían ser atacados por esos seres infernales.

* * *

Alkalium

- "Será mejor que vaya al castillo a descansar, me espera una larga reunión," – Kaoru, pensó algo agotada, ya que recién llegaba a su ciudad preferida, finalmente llegó a su destino, el castillo, donde ingreso de inmediato y encontró a un peculiar vampiro que aun se encontraba despierto.

- Lord Kaoru, me he permitido esperarla necesito platicar algo con usted- El joven y bello vampiro hizo una leve reverencia.

- Esta bien, te daré el honor ya que es uno de los más leales, capitán Kiyosato Akira, a parte sin pedírtelo, te encargaste de manejar muy bien a estos niños que se descontrolan con el olor de la sangre, hace ya quinientos años. – Kaoru, dijo con una suave sonrisa, sin quitar la mirada de aquel guapo y pelinegro vampiro.

- Muchas gracias, quiero pedir si con algunos de mis hijos, podríamos darnos un banquete hoy – Akira, finalizo esperando impaciente su respuesta, ya que ella y solamente ella podía dar tal autorización.

- Esta bien, pero antes debo solicitar una reunión, con todos, y después podrás marchar con tus hijos – Kaoru, dijo alegre ya que de todos los de su especie, él era uno de los que más se merecía tal libertad y confiaba plenamente en él- En fin era eso, o ya puedo ir a descansar?- Pregunto Kaoru, suavemente ya que no quería que este se sintiera intimidado.

- Eh... no era eso solamente, gracias- Akira, dijo respetuosamente y haciendo una reverencia, Kaoru sube al segundo piso, elevándose suavemente.

* * *

Arthram.

- Muy bien chicos, aquí esta la cantimplora, no se demoren mucho, y cuídense. – Hiko, dijo en un tono acogedor, que nunca nadie le había escuchado, entro la cantimplora a Aoshi que ya se encontraba arriba de uno de los caballos, y Kenshin con Tomoe en el segundo.

- Si no se preocupe señor Hiko, llegaremos todos a salvo – Tomoe, quiso tranquilizar a todos con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien vamos!! – Aoshi, dijo en un tono fuerte, para cortar un poco la tensión. Las puertas de plata se abrieron lentamente dejando ver un camino cálido, cuando ya se termino de abrir los jóvenes avanzaron sin mirar hacia atrás, Aoshi y Kenshin, solo iban armados con dos espadas de plata y un escudo del mismo material cada uno, por cualquier cosa. Avanzando a toda velocidad en sus caballos, no tardarían mas de dos hora para llegar a Alkalium, así que no sería un viaje tan agotador.

* * *

_Una ciudad evidentemente que se encontraba en llamas... había una joven corriendo por entre la ligera lluvia que había en ese momento..._

_Kaoru! El momento de nuestro encuentro aun no ha llegado... te llevaras una gran sorpresa... cuando este suceda... – se escucho una voz tenebrosa, que se oía entre el silencio de la lluvia._

_¿Quién es? Y que quieres? – Kaoru, preguntó con algo de temor, ya que en el fondo ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, pero no quería oír esa respuesta._

_Tú lo sabes muy bien... sin embargo, ahora te mostrare sucesos del futuro..._

_Trasladándose de esa ciudad en llamas... aun lugar totalmente inhabitado, donde se encontraba una mujer embarazada..._

_Aquella mujer que ves ahí... será todo un dolor de cabeza para ti mi bella Kaoru..._

_Entonces la eliminare ahora!!! – Kaoru, gritó y corrió hacia la figura de esa mujer, con la drixeuxs en su mano derecha... se elevo en un rápido movimiento y se lanzo en contra de la mujer, intentando cortar la cabeza de esta... pero lastimosamente para ella, la figura había desaparecido..._

_Jajaja, no he dicho que esa mujer sea mas fuerte que tu Kaoru... ya veras a que me refiero.._

* * *

Alkalium.

- Muy hemos llegado!! – Tomoe, dijo muy alegre, ya que al fin se podría bajar de aquel caballo, ya que estar cabalgando dos horas le había producido un dolor de cintura.

- Kenshin,,, es aquí,,, - Aoshi, dijo de una distancia de cinco metros, mirando hacia sus alrededores.

- Que cosa? – Kenshin, preguntó dudoso, ya que no sabía específicamente de que hablaba su fiel amigo de ya veinte años.

- Las cuatro rocas sagradas estas tienen un extraño signo creo que es latín, pero estas son las rocas que decía Hiko, el cielo aun no se oscurece, pero por lo menos ya sabemos que hacer- Aoshi, dijo aliviado, ya que todo el tema de estos vampiros, había sido una sorpresa ni siquiera habían logrado descansar un rato, pero apenas se marcharan de aquí, podrían descansar en Arthram.

- Oigan que es ese extraño y gigantesco castillo, que se ve a lo lejos. –Tomoe, dice curiosamente, Kenshin y Aoshi, observaban detalladamente el castillo, viendo que aun tenía un aspecto de antigüedad, y por esas extrañas estatuas de gárgolas, podrían afirmar sin titubear que se trataba.

- Es el castillo, de Lord Kaoru, estoy seguro de eso- afirmo Aoshi, bajándose recién de su caballo, y acercándose a un árbol de olivo que se encontraba allí, disfruto su fresca y a la vez tibia sombra, de todos modos tendrían que esperar, Tomoe y Kenshin, hicieron lo mismo se acercaron a Aoshi, y reposaron un rato.

- A por cierto, mientras ustedes elegían que armas traer... observe que Saito, tenía unas frutas, y como nosotros debíamos viajar de inmediato, las robe – Tomoe, dijo alegre de su decisión de traer alimentos ya que la verdad tenía bastante hambre, los hombres no dijeron nada, pero Tomoe, repartió a cada uno una manzana y una banana que devoraron rápidamente, Tomoe termino de comer y se levanto, mirando el cielo que ahora presentaba unos hermosos rayos de color naranja – Que hora es? – preguntó la chica.

- No sé con precisión, pero deben ser cerca de las siete y media, la hora ya sé esta acercando – admitió Kenshin algo preocupado, no por él si no por su amada, si algo le pasaba a ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Yo creo que ya debemos empezar, no creo que sea algo muy preciso el ritual, además los vampiros despertaran dentro de tres horas, entre antes empecemos mejor, - Aoshi, sugirió levantándose y acercándose a Tomoe, quien tenía la cantimplora en sus manos.

- Si, yo creo que esta bien, - Tomoe, se acerco a las cuatro rocas, pero Kenshin la sujeto de la mano.- Que sucede porque me detienes? – la chica dijo algo molesta ya que estaba decidida, hasta que Kenshin, interrumpió.

- Tengo miedo, si algo te llega a suceder... yo... – Kenshin, tartamudeo, ya que ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir con exactitud.

- No te preocupes todo estará bien – Tomoe, beso los labios de su amado, y prosiguió. Se acerco a las cuatro rocas sagradas observando cada una de ellas, tomo la cantimplora y esparció la sangre de los corderos en cada una, se arrodillo en el centro y empezó a rezar el padre nuestro, produciendo que las rocas brillaran intensamente.

* * *

Alkalium, el castillo.

- Kaoru, despierta ya tienes que prepararte dentro de unas horas, llegaran todos tienes que elegir tu vestido – Misao, dijo con una voz suave ya que sabía que lo que más detestaba su hermana, era que usaran un tono fuerte sobre ella.

- Esta bien, que hora es? – pregunto la joven mientras se levantaba de su ataúd, de color rojo intenso que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

- Pues ya deben ser las ocho, dentro de una hora se oscurecerá, Kaoru, ahí algo que me inquieta se trata de...

- Mi Lord su baño esta preparado – apareció de repente Zandock, interrumpiendo la conversación de las jóvenes.

- Esta bien, gracias Zandock, te puedes retirar – dijo la joven pelinegra sin retrasar mas lo que le tenía que decir su hermana, Zandock antes de salir de la habitación hizo una ligera reverencia.

- Y bien que tenias que decirme?- Kaoru, pregunto a su hermana, que ahora se encontraba pensativa.

- " Talvez no sea lo adecuado, a lo mejor solo estaba molesto"- Misao, pensaba inquieta ya que no sabía con exactitud cuales eran las ambiciones de Zandock.

- Misao, estas aquí cierto? – Pregunto algo impaciente.

- Si, no es solo que... que vestido te pondrás aquel, rojo brillante, o este negro con tonos azulados? – Misao, dijo cambiando el tema, teniendo los dos vestidos en sus manos.

- Solo era eso, estas segura? – Kaoru, dijo algo incrédula, ya que la verdad no se esperaba ese cambio brusco de tema, pero no le quiso dar mas importancia, dejando a Misao pensativa, salió de la habitación no sin antes decir- Misao, recuerda que tú eres mi hermana, por lo tanto no me trates como si fuera yo tu dueña, tienes tanto derecho como yo a tomar decisiones- finalmente la joven ya se había retirado de la habitación.

* * *

Alkalium.

- Dios de la atmósfera celestial, hemos venido a pedir de su ayuda, en la tierra están amenazando seres infernales, que mortales comunes y corrientes no podremos vencer con nuestras manos- Tomoe, comenzó a decir en forma de rezo, cuando desde el cielo se escucha una voz.

- Esta vez, hijos míos, tendrán que enfrentar este problema con vuestras manos, el único ser celestial que podrá ayudaros, será el arcángel Sanosuke, sin embargo, el no podrá facilitar mas la situación... – Al cabo que la voz termina de hablar del cielo apareció un ser con hermosas alas blancas bajando melodiosamente...

_Continuara..._

_¿Será que el arcángel Sanosuke podrá ayudar a los mortales a vencer a los vampiros¿Que sucederá con este misterioso ser?_

* * *

Muy bien esta ya ha sido la tercera parte de mi fic, no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero ya después de este latoso capitulo jajaja, vendrá otro mejor con mas acción... 

Por fa no dejen de mandar reviews, con dudas, sugerencias, quejas, etc todo será de gran ayuda...

**Agradecimientos:**

Hitokiri angel: Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia, este capítulo no es que digamos el mejor, pero con el próximo ya comenzara mas la acción... no dejes de leer y de mandar reviews.

Serena tsukino chiba: Gracias por leer mi fic, y claro como buena admirado de Kenkao no puedo permitir que se quede con Tomoe, jajaja, en fin sobre Lemon, uii entre eso y el romanticismo soy nula, pero ya veremos que se le puede hacer ; D yo también te mando un beso y un brazo.


End file.
